We will evaluate effects of oxygen- or bleomycin-induced lung injury on endothelial metabolic functions in the intact anesthetized animal. Special attention will be paid to endothelial metabolism of 5-hydroxytryptamine and benzoyl-phe-ala-pro, a synthetic substrate of angiotensin converting enzyme.